Thel 'Vadam
Thel 'Vadam, formerly known as Thel 'Vadamee and more commonly known as The Arbiter, is the deuteragonist of the last two games in the original Halo trilogy. He was a Sangheili who served the Covenant Empire but ended up being betrayed by the Prophet Hierarchs which led to him to form the Covenant Separatists and ally with the UNSC. He was voiced by Keith David. History After glassing Reach and failing to protect Installation 04, the Prophets stripped him off his rank of Supreme Commander and made him the new Arbiter of the Covenant Empire. His first task was to assassinate the Heretic Leader, Sesa Refumee, at the Gas Mine on Threshold. After fighting through the first part, the Flood managed to infiltrate the Gas Mine but Thel eventually confronted Refumee. After a short battle, Thel killed Sesa and claimed he had no choice but to kill him. The Prophets gave Thel his second task: Obtain the Index which is located at the Quarantine Zone. Thel was dropped off at Installation 05 and traveled to the Quarantine Zone with the assistance of SpecOps Commander Rtas Vadum and his Elites. But when he reached and obtained it, Tartarus smashed the Arbiter off the edge and informed him that he and the Elites have been betrayed. Gravemind saved the nearly dead Arbiter and sends him to Installation 05 where he predicts the Index is. With the help of UNSC marines and Elites, Thel confronted and eliminated Tartarus to stop the Brutes from activating the Installation. Thel formed the Covenant Separatists as it's leader and fought the Covenant on Earth with the UNSC including John 117. Thel along with the others went to Installation 00 and he and the Elites disabled the Second Tower of the Barrier. After fighting through many Covenant forces, Vadam assassinated the High Prophet of Truth which ultimately ended the Covenant Empire. Thel finally helped John 117 destroy Installation 00 and was present during the funeral of fallen UNSC soldiers and officers, he then left and went to Sanghelios along with the rest of the Elites. Quotes ''Halo 2'' *"There was only one ship." *"Yes. They called it...the Pillar of Autumn." *"It fled, as we set fire to their planet." *"But I followed with all the ships in my command." *"Blinded?" *"No." *"Noble Hierarchs, surley you understand that once the Parasite attacked-" *"By the time I learned the Demon's intent, there was nothing I could do." *"I will continue my campaign against the Humans." *"If they came to hear me beg, they will be disapointed." *"I am already dead." *"The Mausolem of the Arbiter." *"Even on my knees, I do not belong in their presence." *"What use am I? I could no longer command ships...lead troops into battle." *"What of the Council?" *"What would you have your Arbiter do?" *"Nothing ever will." *"That makes two of us." *"What is it?" *"Then we shall force him out." *"The cable...I'm going to cut it." *"Turn, Heretic." *"Who has taught you these lies?" *"The Oracle!" *"I had no choice Holy Oracle. This Heretic imperiled the Great Journey." *"That is the Oracle!" *"We have always been your protectors." *"The Human who killed the Prophet of Regret. Who was it?" *"The Demon is here?" *"Retrieving the Icon is my only concern." *"At the center of this zone, is a Sacred Icon critical to the Great Journey. I must find it." *"The Icon is my responsibility." *"When the Prophets learn of this, they will take your head!" *"Demon!" *"Kill me or release me, parasite. But do not waste my time with talk." *"Your ignorance already destroyed one of the Sacred Rings Demon, it shall not harm another." *"Murdered, by the Brutes." *"What is that place?" *"I must get inside." *"Tartarus has locked himself inside the Control Room." *"Tartarus, stop. Put down the Icon." *"There are things about Halo that even the Hierarchs do not understand." *"Is it?" *"Oracle, what is Halo's purpose?" *"The Sacred Rings. What are they?" *"And those who made the rings? What happened to the Forerunners?" *"Tartarus, the Prophets have betrayed us." *"And where Oracle, is that?" ''Halo 3'' *"Were it so easy." *"Come, we must go, the Brutes have our scent." *"The Prophets are liars, but you are fools to do their bidding!" *"The Grunts new-found courage are but fear. When we are victorious, those who serve the Prophets shall be punished!" *"To the river, hurry!" *"See how they bait their trap. I will help you spring it." *"Half-wit insects! The Prophets used you like they used me! Reject their lies! Rebel, or all your hives will perish!" *"Spartan, the Brutes have taken your soldiers, as prisoners or as meat for their bellies, I do not know. In case some yet alive, let us be careful when we shoot." *"We did all we could. Let us move the survivors up to the hangar, there is a lift outside." *"There was honor in our Covenant once, and there shall be again!" *"I will not be shamed. Not again! Not by you!" *"What is it? More Brutes?" *"My brothers, I fear you bring bad news." *"And the fleet, has quarantine been broken?" *"We had a fleet of hundreds!" *"Go Spartan! I will let nothing passed." *"No. If your construct is wrong, the Flood has already won." *"Excellent work, Spartan." *"I will help your Sergeant clear the skies!" *"Darken this tower and the barrier will fall. Go, Spartan! We have no time to waste." *"The Prophet will die by my hands, not theirs." *"It will not last!" *"I will have my revenge-on a Prophet, not a plague." *"And so, you must be silenced!" *"We trade one villain for another." *"What do you see?" *"A replacement. For the ring you destroyed." *"No. This is our fight. And I will see it finished." *"I am sorry, Spartan; but come." *"Even in death, your Sergeant guides us home." *"Were it so easy." *"Fear not. For we have made it so." *"Take us home." Gallery Thel'Vadam.png ThelVadam.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Halo Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Murderer Category:Heretics Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Pawns Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Xenophobes Category:Honorable Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Sophisticated Category:Male Category:Military Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Power Hungry Category:Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Homicidal Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Grey Zone Category:Necessary Evil